Gregoor "the gladiator"
Nessuno conosce il Suo vero Nome, Ne da colomba viene, ma Una Cosa E Certa, se qualcuno avrei ostacolato Nessuno potesse fermarlo Biografia Scontroso e maleducato, E Stato il miglior gladiatore di Tutti i Tempi epoca Un amico di nomo era "Bowncha" Un incontrato Kyuzo in battaglia. Ha ucciso Così tante PERSONE a considerare la Morte in persona. AVEVA UN pessimo gioventù, fu catturato Dai Contrabbandieri e poi E Stata Venduta una ONU Hutt DOPO di Che fu Messo alla prova della SUA abbilità ha dimostrato ONU Potente guerriero. Si era temuto da Tutti e amato da MOLTI Hutt. Storia venire epoca Giovane uomo ONU SEPARATO Dalla SUA Famiglia e costretto a Lavorare per l'Hutt. all'età di 15 E Stato Testato per la Resistenza e SI confronta se era Degno di Stare con Gli Hutt Hanno Fatto Combattere con ONU Rakghoul. Di Molti pensavano Che non sarebbe sopravvissuto. QUANDO ha Vinto il Suo luogo padrne e Disse: Siete pronti. Lightsaber Durante ONU incontro Gregoor ha dovuto Combattere Contro dovuto avversari, TRA cui ONU ex jedi, Uccidere Il Primo avversario ê Stato facile, ma poi le COSE SI facevano difficili Contro il jedi. Molte PERSONE pensavano Che sarebbe morto. ma con ONU balzo Spettacolare era a Grado di ucciderlo in volo. poi sequestrato la SUA spada laser. Battaglia sul Felucia Il padrone di casa Gregoor E Stato invitato da un amico ONU battaglia Una di gladiatori. Gregoor ha dovuto Combattere Contro dovuto avversari Il Primo dell'era ex ONU Mandaloriano, MENTRE il Secondo non sapeva chi Fosse. Era Mandalorian Il Molto ribalta ma Gregoor Più. Ucciso il Suo Primo avversario. Si Sente Boato delle Nazioni Unite. Una gabbia da sputare ONU grande Rancor "Il Secondo avversario". Gregoor non AVEVA paura. Il rancore Gli ha Dato Uno schiaffo, e Gregoor Salto su di Esso, poi con ONU salto ARRIVO Nella testa di rancore, e poi pugnalata la spada in testa, quindi di gran lunga scorrere la Schiena verso il basso, con la SUA lama nella carne di rancore . Tutto Nessuno credeva in Applaudito Quello Che AVEVA Fatto . Duello per la Libertà DOPO molte Battaglie, Venne Il Momento in cui voleva Essere libero. Il Suo capo Gli Disse il Che se Avessé Vinto la finale battaglia nell'arena dei Nar Shaal sarebbe Stato libero. Gregoor accettarlo, ma non sapeva di Cosa SI sarebbe aspettato. Venite Tutti lo Incontra in campo. Oltre ai di gladiatori erano also creatura Molto Pericolose. risciò molte Volte di morire era con lui Suo amico Bowncha. I due di Loro erano Molto Forti RISPETTO annuncio ALTRI, MA Una delle porte ONU Gen'Dai. Era impossibile ucciderlo. L'avversario mostruoso Bowncha ucciso also ONU Sacco di dall'avversario. Erano staticamente in causa Gregoor vs Gen'Dai. Gregoor E Stato Fatto per OGNI Attacco Che ha Fatto E Stato invano. Il Suo avversario ha Continuato ad attaccare, ma Grazie alla SUA agilità Gregoor riusci a schivare Loro. Gregoor lo spinse verso Una parete, le Pareti erano Piene di lance velenose Mortali. Gregoor riuschi un seppellirlo, sebbene Fosse Stato penetrato Dai picchi Che Teneva in Movimento, disperata Gregoor ha Preso la SUA spada laser e tagliargli la testa. Avevamo Fatto. Tutti acclamazione "Gregoor, Gregoo". Un Hutt FECE UN Cenno con la mano, e Tutto rimase in silenzio, quindi Parlare Dicendo: Gregoor Il Gladiatore E riuscito a ucciderli Tutti, vieni ah Detto Ora Siete liberi di start-Gregoor Cadde a terra urlando-Yesss, Yesss- Io sono libero Nar Shadar, Gregoor riunione di un gruppo di sole nero. Involontariamente Gregoor era entrato loro territori. Gregoor era circondato da molti soldati del Sole Nero. Gregoor era disarmato, ma improvvisamente un missile colpi di soldati, poi un'altra e un'altra ancora. Scesero dal cielo tre mandaloriano che ha iniziato uccidendo tutti i soldati del sole nero. Altri vennero, Gregoor preso un blaster e lo iniziano anche ad uccidere i soldati del sole nero. Quando sono tutti morti. Le dee leader di Mandaloriani sono presenti e d Iesse-Sono Shox la testa di questo capo di questo piccolo gruppo di contrabbandieri, chi sei tu - Gregoor ha detto-Non è affar tuo Shox detto - Ok, innominabile sanno usare molto bene blaster - Gregoor ha detto - E poi - Shox rispose - vuoi unirti a noi, ti ho visto in campo sono molto rigetto forte Gregoor. Shox insistere ripetutamente. Alla fine Gregoor ha detto - Come risponde il pay-Shox molto buono, allora sei d'accordo? - Gregoor ha detto - E chi sono lui-ha detto-Shox e Saul e questo affascinante ragazza e mia figlia Adni-Gregoor rimase in silenzio per un po 'e poi disse: Io sono libero e in cerca di lavoro, allora accetto. You are bad Twi'lek coming soon..... Galleria Gladiator gregoor.png daasasas.png|Gregoor in the arene dsdasas.png|Gregoor room greoogr and saber.png|Gregoor and his lightsaber Kiruys.png|Old friend sasasas.png|new armor malgus me.png|Darth Maldus Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Gladiator Category:Male Characters Category:Smuggler Category:Humans Category:Rise of the Empire Era